User blog:PF News/Tri-State Gazette, Issue 90
You may remember several issues ago that Spencer Gifts had a set of "Mix N Match" socks made by Planet Sox. The company came out with a new set recently that includes Agent P "the super spy", Candace saying "boys beware" and "cool times two", Perry standing and a different version of the "Perry face" that has been used on many different types of products. They were $10 for the pack of five pairs. Next to it is the embroidered baseball cap. In addition to the two pictures of Perry you can see, the name Perry is stitched along the back. This adult cap was about $20. The third item I found at Spencer Gifts is the Perry Glitter Hinged Wallet. It's 7" across, so it's large enough to dollar bills without having to fold them. There is a zippered section to hold smaller items securely and slots to hold five credit cards, rewards cards or similar-sized cards like a library card. The outside is a soft padded foam cover. The wallet is just over a half inch thick, so it would fit inside a coat pocket or purse fairly easily. It's made by Accessory Innovations, the same company that made the drawstring backpack featured last September in issue 76 and is $18. That's not the style of wallet I normally use, but I might start just so I can watch people's reactions when they see it. Could be fun. The Fred Meyer store closest to me occasionally has some Phineas and Ferb items. This time, I spotted a beanbag chair in the home furnishings section. Rather than being just a "flat" design like the one that has the image printed on the fabric, this one is three dimensional. You can see that Perry's eyes extend away from the surface. The packaging showed the boy using those eyes as kind of an armrest. There's also a tail and Perry's three tufts of hair sown onto the chair. The fabric is 100% vinyl and is quite soft. The chair has a double set of zippers to help keep the filler from coming out. This company, Bean Bag Factory, leaves the tab off the zipper slider so that younger kids aren't able to open the chair. You hook a paper clip into the slider so you can open or close it, then remove the paper clip when done. Though designed for kids, the chair did pretty well for me as an adult. I'm not going to jump on it like I might have when I was young since I'd probably break it. But beanbag chairs are great for molding themselves to all the contours of your body, so they provide support that many chairs just don't have. The chair was $40 and you need two bags of the filler at $15 each. They were on sale for 20% and 10% off a few days ago, so you might want to head in to see if your local store has them and has the sale. I should note that the filler, the "beans" from which the chair gets its name, have changed since I was a kid. They're a lightweight material like styrofoam, but they don't generate static electricity like styrofoam does. So no more fighting with small particles that want to stick to everything and are almost impossible to clean up. That's why most parents hated bean bag chairs back then. They'll be happier with this one and the better-made chair that holds it. |} Got a question or comment about this issue? Leave them below. |} 090 Category:Inactive blogs